


Stroke of Midnight

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Stroke of Midnight

A Misunderstanding led Hux to abandon his plans to attend a New year's party. Instead he lies at home with his feline. However a part of him wonders if things have gone differently and maybe if he conducted himself differently, then maybe he would have avoided seeing his crush kiss someone else. Then he wouldn't feel so downright crummy on the inside.


End file.
